Hitting on you
by Mellux
Summary: Edward and Emmett went to bar...Emmett wanted to teach Edward to teach how to hit on girls...Edward finds Bella and they will fall in loooooveee : AH


**Sorry, don't know what to say =) Oooh, got and idea : READ IT AND THEN REVIEW IT !**

**EPOV**

"Morning sexy." I heard somebody whisper next to me in my bed. I didn't like this voice, I turned around.

"Emmett, get the hell out!" I yelled and throwed him with a pillow.

"Chill man." He laughed and got up.

"I would have been more angry when I would have had a good dream." I mumbled.

"you had a bad dream?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah." I groaned, damn, it's really early.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to sing to you…One song from me to you." he smiled and sit next to me again. I just gave him a really really serious death glare.

"Ok, ok…What did you see?" Emmett singed in a sing-song voice.

"I saw that I owned a prius…a blue prius…a blue sparkly glittery prius…" I shuttered with Emmett.

"Scaryy…"Emmett whispered totally serious.

"I know…" I agreed.

"Do you know why I woke you up?" he asked after one moment of silence.

"Umm…let me think about it…NO!" I looked at him like he was crazy. Ooops, he is, he's like little kid and even worse.

"Guess." He jumped excitedly up and down and clapped his hands.

"Emmett! Act like a grown up, who I think you are. Idiot." I tried to reason him.

"Oh Edward, we have lived together like how long? I think it have been 4 years…4 years in one apartment and have you ever seen me acting serious or like a grown up?" Now Emmett looked like I was the crazy one now.

"Good point." I said and stood up.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked worried and followed me to our common kitchen. Ugh, it sound too gay…

Once we had moved separate and when I visited his apartment I had a life time shock…

He had turned his modern apartment into hello kitty fan club, it was terrible.

"Kitchen." I responded him.

"Wait for me, I don't want to be alone in your room alone…" he said and walked faster.

"Why?"

"Monsters." Was all he said. I had to laugh out loud at that one.

"Don't laugh…"he mumbled.

"You really ARE a idiot." I said and shook my head.

"Dumbass." Emmett said and poured me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks…" I moaned as the hot liquid burned my throat, it didn't hurt, it felt like home.

"Edward…" Emmett started speaking seriously.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking the other day…"

"Oh god." Emmett thinking isn't good.

"Edward, little support please?" He looked like a puppy.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked down.

"Any way…I thought about making my own personal summer camp." He said and looked at me, waiting for answer, he did not get because I didn't know what to say.

"I will call it Camp-Campo de Emmett. That means 'Camp of Emmett'." He was still waiting for my response, this time he got it.

"Congrat's…Now you're an idiot in two languages." That was my response.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" He asked utterly disappointed, I could see it in his eyes.

"Umm, no, I don't think it's a good idea." I said honestly.

"Damn…Ok then…" He said and drank his coffee.

"Hey, head up, you will find something to do. Don't give up." I tried to lift his mood.

"Yeah yeah…" he said. "Hey, how are you and Tanya?" he asked after short moment of silence.

"Good..Emmett, do you still think that she's the girl for me?" I asked because I wasn't that sure anymore.

"Sure. She's tons of fun, and you're no fun at all. She completes you." he said.

"Haha, Emmy Bear, that's the best joke you have ever made." My voice was tripping over with sarcasm.

"Dude, chillax! It was just a joke…and if you don't want to loose you're meaning of life and want to be a father one good day, don't call me like that ever again." He emphasized the words ever again.

"Dude chillax." I imitated his voice before.

"Ok, I think you should dump her." Emmett said.

"Umm, kind of already did." I sheepishly said.

"Smart boy, she had grown to do too much and I could tell that you wasn't serious."

"Yeah, I didn't like her anyways." I smiled and were happy that she's gone with her nasty voice.

Emmett laughed at me and shooked his head.

"What?" I asked.

"you're like me already…" he joked.

"Ew! don't joke with things like that."I joked back.

"Ouch man!" he said and pumped my hand with his hand. Sometimes he just don't realize how strong he is.

"Hey, I woke you up so I could say that we're going to bar tonight." He said when we both finished our coffees and started moving towards our work.

"you waked me up like half 5 a.m. so you could tell me that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"you could have text me or something when we were at work." I said, he looked deep in thought.

"Oops." He said.

"yeah, what ever." I locked the door and hailed a cab. I could have took my car but when we're going to bar after work I will definitely drink and I wouldn't have a designated driver and I wouldn't definitely leave my car into a bar's parking lot.

**AFTER WORK AT THE BAR **

"Hey man." Emmett yelled and gave a pat into my shoulder.

"Hey." I said back. I wasn't in mood to have fun or drink or be out, I would love to go to sleep right now.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked me.

"I have no idea…you asked me out." It sounded wrong…

"Ok, my plan was to teach you to catch some girls." He said and guided me to the bar.

"What?" I was shocked, I really didn't expect answer like this.

"yeah, I know you're sexy and stuff for girls but you should know what to say to them." He was already teaching me.

"I know how to talk with girls." I said, sounding more like I was trying to convince myself.

"Ok, Romeo, show me what you got." Emmett said and pushed me towards some blond girl.

Ok, here goes nothing…

"hey, is this seat empty?" I asked from this blond girl.

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down." She said…ouch!

"Hey, don't be like that, darlin'" I used my best English accent.

"Who's your friend?" she asked and looked past trough me at Emmett. Damn !

"come one, I will introduce you two." I said and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks sweetheart." She said and winked at me.

"Emmett." I called him and he looked at me then at the chick, oops, I forgot to ask her name.

"What's your name?" I whispered in her ear so Emmett wouldn't hear.

"Rosalie, Rosalie Hale…" she whispered back and gave me a smile.

"Dude, nice catch." Emmett said but I could see in his eyes that he was very very very jealous. Rosalie was exactly his type.

"Yeah, well, this is Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." I said.

"Rosalie, it's Emmett, he's my brother."

"Nice to meet you." she said and shook his hand. Emmett was really jealous, I could see that though he was hiding it very well.

"Same here." He said and gave her a small smile, trying to look anywhere else but not her. I smiled at that. Suddenly he jumped like he just got the best idea ever.

"Hey, did you say Hale?" He asked.

"Yes." Rosalie asked, confused.

"Edward, Alice's boyfriend…Jasper, he was Hale as well if I'm nor mistaken." Emmett said, deep in thought.

"Jasper Hale? Alice Cullen?" Rosalie asked really shocked.

"Yeah." I and Emmett said in union.

"Wait…No way! That's not possible. Don't tell me you are Emmett and Edward Cullen." She said and laughed.

"We are, explain please?" I asked really confused.

"I'm Jasper's twin sister and Alice is your sister." She said and shooked her hear amusingly.

"No way…" Emmett and I said in union again.

"Small world." Emmett grinned at her and Rosalie grinned back.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now.." I said and started going.

"Wait, bro…you forgot your girl." He said.

"She's not my girl." I smiled and walked away to another girl.

I heard Rosalie's laugh and I knew these two will hit off tonight.

"Hey beautiful." That's not my type at hitting on womans. She just wiggled her hand to me…her and with big big engagement ring. Damn! I smiled and turned around, I saw Emmett and Rosalie making out.

"It's not my day." I said when I got to our table.

"Yeah, one more." He said ad pointed to one girl, she was dark haired with brown eyes and reading a book.

"That's more my style." I smiled and started going.

"Hey, Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." She said, she had a beautiful voice and a gorgeous face.

"Ooh, you have this powerful stuff how to resist a man?" I asked her smirking.

"Haven't you? " She smiled and winked. Maybe that little innocent girl isn't so innocent.

"I am…so, I will test you." I informed her.

"Show me what you got babe." She smiled. Maybe she is innocent and naughty at the same time?

"I'd like to call you. What's your number?"

"It's in the phone book."

"But I don't know your name."

"That's in the phone book too."

"I'd go through anything for you."

"Good! Let's start with your bank account"

"I would go to the end of the world for you."

"Yes, but would you stay there?"

"Can I spend the evening with you?"

"I gave up baby-sitting years ago."

"Can you give me your name, please?"

"I don't think 'Isabella' would suit you"

"Haah! I got your name! Isabella, is it?" I said ecstatic that I finally got it.

"Don't know." she smiled, mischievously. Damn that girl, she's smart.

"I love you."

"I love chocolate, but I wouldn't bother chatting it up."

"See? You're not that smart…I find out many things about you."

"keep going, Romeo." She smirked right back at me. Damn that girl is driving me crazy.

"I never forget a face." And that was partly true, I will never forget her face.

"Neither do I, but in your case I'll make an exception."

"I'd like to marry you."

"I'd rather skip straight towards the divorce."

"I'm sure I could turn you on."

"You couldn't even turn on a radio."

"I'm sure I've noticed you before."

"I'm not sure I've even noticed you yet."

"Kiss me and I'll tell you a secret."

"I know your secret - I work at the clinic."

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"No, I'd like some pleasure too"

"May I introduce myself?"

"Certainly - try those people over there."

"My body's like a temple."

"I'd have said it was more like an amusement park."

"My friend fancies you."

"You just keep your friend in his underpants, out of trouble."

"My friends told me all about you."

"What friends?"

"When can we be alone?"

"When we're not with each other."

"When should I phone you?"

"Whenever I'm not there."

"When will we meet again?"

"In another life, I hope."

"Ok, I give up! You're one though cookie!" I said and raised my hands as a defeat.

"Same to you." she smiled and went deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb her.

"Ok, I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella." She said and offered her hand.

"You had to think about it so much?" I smirked. She just smiled.

"Take it or leave it." She stood up and gave me a change to think.

"I would better take it. Who knows when I will have another good change like this?" I smiled and didn't shook it but hold it.

She smiled at me. I dragged her to my table where Emmett and Rosalie were still making out.

"Emmett?" I called his name. His response was his middle finger.

"Say something." I whispered to Bella.

"Heyya! " she yelled. That got their attention.

"Umm, hello." Emmett blushed. What the heck? Emmett blushed? I should take a picture, I could use this as a blackmail material later.

"So, who's this?" he asked when he recovered.

"This is Bella, Umm…I actually don't know anything more about her. Ooh! She loves chocolate." I said sheepishly.

Bella laughed at that and squeezed my hand.

"Uhuh." Emmett looked like I was crazy.

"Hey, can't I have a girlfriend even if we know each other so little? You and Rosalie did it." I said, Emmett is 2 years older than me and thinks that he could control my life.

"I didn't say that you couldn't but-" I cut him off.

"But you just like to control my life." I said.

"Edward!"

"yeah yeah!" I rolled my eyes.

"we're going now." I said and dragged Bella outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My place." I said and winked at her.

"Hurry up then." She said and started running.

"Eager much?" I laughed.

"You have no idea, honey." She said and laughed with me.


End file.
